Valentineless?
by Airkid
Summary: Sora is all alone for Valentine's day. Her friends have offered to include her but she doesn't want to be the third wheel. Will she be all alone or will someone change that? Taiora


**I like Sora and Tai, but I hate Mimi and Matt. So I make Mimi and Izzy as a couple. But then who will date Matt I ask myself. Then I answer myself, I'll make up an OC. But then I end up not liking my OC, so there you go. Anyways, here is a Taiora Oneshot in honor of Valentine's day. :) .**

Some people are born lucky with great boyfriends. Ok... not really. But some people are born lucky with the ability to get great boyfriends. Not Sora. And now she was alone for Valentine's day.

"Seriously Sora, You could come along with us!" Insisted Mimi, who had a date with Izzy. Sora politely refused and then gagged when she got home. Become the third wheel to Mimi and Izzy? She'd rather not.

"It's ok, Matt and I weren't planning on doing anything special!" Her friend Kate said. Sora knew how much this meant to her though, and told her she and Matt should have the romantic dinner she had wanted.

"No really, Ken might have to have a conference or something on Valentine's day so I might be alone anyways!" said Yolie. Sora knew for a fact that Ken had made sure not to have a conferences about how smart he was just so he could spend the day with his girlfriend.

"Please, like I really want to spend the day with two boys fighting over me." Said Kari, but Sora knew that It would actually be just with TK. Davis's family was going away for the weekend to visit his sick grandmother.

Sora was seriously and utterly alone for Valentine's day. And with only three days left, it didn't look like it was going to change.

3 Days Left

"All right. Hit the showers." said the soccer coach and the team was dismissed. Sora left the field and went to the girl's locker room. She started undressing when she heard two girls talking.

"And then he brought a bouquet of roses to me and bowed and said, 'Would you be my Valentine's Day Date?'"

"Oh its so romantic!"

"I know! I'm telling you Michael is the sweetest!" and then Sora stepped into one of the showers and turn the water off. How could she, the Digidestine of Love _not _have a date? Was there some sort of genetic mutation that made it impossible for her to get a date for Valentine's Day? Was she just not pretty enough? Was she too much of a tomboy? Was she just "one of the guys"? And it wasn't like her mom had been a big help. 'Sora, your too young for a boyfriend, only 16!' or 'I never had a date for Valentine's day until I met your father! And I was 21!' Sora would roll her eyes and walk out. Her mom was just so... her mom. She was out of the shower now and dressed and ready, walking out of the Sports Area. Tai, her best guy friend, caught up with her.

"Hey Sor!"

"Hey Tai." said Sora. Tai was smiling.

"Hey Sora, umm there's something, I've been..." At that moment Mimi yelled from across the quad

"Hey Sora! We were supposed to go to the mall!" Sora rolled her eyes.

"All right Mimi! I'll be right there!" she turned back to Tai, "Hey sorry Tai, I got to go. Is it urgent or...?" Tai's smile kind of shifted and he glanced around, then back at her face.

"No, It's ok Sora. I'll ummm... talk to you tomorrow..." Sora smiled and then ran to catch up with Mimi.

"What was that about?" Mimi asked Sora. Sora looked at her quizzically.

"What was what about?" she asked back.

"You know, Tai talking to you."

"Tai talks to me all the time. We're best friends. Why shouldn't he talk to me?" Mimi got a strange gleam in her eye. She just shrugged and smiled. Sora wondered about this. Why shouldn't Tai talk to her? They were best friends, why would it be weird? They had even been friends before they were digidestines. Back when kids of the opposite sex had cooties and it was considered yucky to talk to them, Sora and Tai had played soccer together almost everyday until it got dark. They had even lived in the same apartment complex until Tai and Kari had to move a bit farther away because their father had received a promotion. At which point they saw a bit less of each other, but still made it a point to get together as often as possible. A hand suddenly waved in front of her face.

"Sora, are you in there? I've been saying hi for ages." Sora looked up to see Kate. One of her best friends and Matt's girlfriend. She also was a digidestine, but she originally live in a different city. She had thick auburn hair that was now snaking down her neck in a pony tail. Her bright blue eyes were the color of a cloudless sky in the summer. She had on a blue and white baseball undershirt (A/N: You know the ones that if your in little league, you have to wear that correspond to your teams color. They have one color on the shoulders and arms, and then the rest another color?) and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Like Sora, she was a pretty big tomboy. They had first met at soccer camp, but lately Kate had been more into Volleyball and Softball than Soccer. "Man where were you just now?" she asked. She also had a blue cap on her head. It had the silhouette of a wolf and a moon behind it with Matt's crest of friendship in one corner. She was a huge supporter of Matt's band. And he had given the hat to her so she wore it all the time,

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Your not still down about the whole Valentines thing are you?" Sora gave a small smile. Mimi let out a smile.

"C'mon Sora! Your pretty, your young, your great, I bet the guys are just to shy to ask!" Sora let out a laugh.

"Sure, c'mon lets go. I'm starving and the food court's calling my name. Yeah I know Mimi, only a salad for you. Your on a diet." The three laughed and started heading towards the mall. Sora still was thinking about Tai. What had he wanted to ask her?

* * *

By the time Sora got back it was 5:30 pm. Her mom was yelling at her for being late to work, so Sora had to immediately rush over to the flower shop to man the well... flower shop. She was sitting at the counter bored when she heard the bell to the door tingle. She heard footsteps and looked. 

"Hey Matt. You want flowers for Kate?"

"Damn, how does everyone know what I'm thinking!" Sora just rolled her eyes, used to Matt's so called sense of humor.

"She likes roses, daisies, baby's breath, and violets. But I think you should add..." and Sora was telling him how to make a proper bouquet that said I love you. Matt was just staring at her and waiting until the bouquet would be done. Finally she stopped. "You know what, never mind, this is enough." She started getting the flowers into the plastic and tying it together. She handed it to Matt and rang it up on the register. "And your total comes too... $10... but because your my friend, and because I know you probably came here broke, its free. Just give Kate a good Valentine's Day. And don't forget to water the flowers. I'm not giving you a freebie twice." Matt smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Sora! Don't Worry, Kate will get a great Valentine's Day." and he left. Sora looked down.

"I guess it will just be me who won't."

2Days Left

"Wow Sora, your here early," Commented Cody. The kid had matured in the past year. Ever since the whole Oikawa incident, he had grown a tad more social and had grown his hair out. He still practiced Kendo and was honorable as ever. He was always an hour early to school.

"Hey Cody," Sora said with a nod. He was always so mature. It was sometimes like he was an adult in a kid's body.

"You seem sad about something."

"I kind of am."

"What?"

"I don't exactly have a date for Valentine's Day." Cody blinked, obviously not getting what a big deal it was.

"Every year, my Grandpa changes on Valentine's Day. He gets sad, depressed. Valentine's day holds a lot for him, and for me." Sora looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Cody gave a small smile.

"Well for my grandpa, it reminds him of my grandma. Usually, he says, that you should never actually feel true sadness when remembering a dead loved one, but on Valentine's day, he can't help it. It's his anniversary. And for me," Cody was now concentrating very hard on the ground, "My dad, took me and my mom for a vacation on Valentine's Day... it was so much fun. We went skiing in the north. My dad taught me how to ski and hunt. 'But,' he told me 'you should never kill when its not necessary." Cody looked back up at Sora, "When we got back, my dad was called away for a while, I don't know why, and I still don't know why, but, when he got back, it was only two days later that he..." Cody had a few tears now streaming down his face, "So you see, Valentine's day is... just my way of remembering my dad. For me its not finding love, its remembering love." Sora placed a reassuring hand on his back. His tears were gone and he smiled then excused himself. Sora felt grateful that he had opened up to her. But, she still wanted a date for Valentine's Day. She got ready for school and was sitting by her locker when Tai came around. By now the school had gotten much more populated.

"Hey Sora! I ummm, I just want to ask you ummm..." RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! The school bell sounded off loudly right above them. Sora jumped up.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! My classroom is across campus!" Sora started hurriedly putting her things together.

"What were you saying Tai?" Tai's smile kind of shifted and he glanced around, then back at her face.

"Nothing, never mind, see you at soccer practice." Sora smiled and ran off in the direction of her classroom. She waited through the hours of boring class until it was lunch time. She went to go sit with Mimi, Kate, Kari, Yolie, and Ira, Joe's girlfriend and fellow Digidestine.

"Hey guys what's up?" they looked at her kind of pityingly.

"Sora, we feel bad you don't have a date for Valentine's Day." said Kari. Sora smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You guys _do_ have dates, you should focus on that." She said. Ira looked at her sadly and was about to say something when Sora held her hand up. Ira had pretty raven black hair done in multiple braids that was usually tied back into a pony tail. She had deep green eyes and dark ivory skin. "Seriously, don't worry about it! Now c'mon, who thinks Mr. Forswik is creepy? Did you see the way he was staring at Melinda in class?" and that started a whole new topic and the previous was forgotten for the other girls. But sadly not by Sora.

* * *

The team lined up for soccer practice. Sora was the only girl on the team. It never really mattered before though, but now Sora was regretting it. She was starting to think maybe that was the reason she couldn't get a date. Tai appeared by her side. 

"Hey Sora, I seriously needed to ask you if umm..." SSSSSSSWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF! blew the whistle. The coach looked at them beadily.

"All right, time for a scrimmage! Yagami that side, Takenouchi, other side," and he went off putting the other players on the various teams. Sora ran down to her side, and her position as forward. Tai was playing Sweeper today. The game commenced and Tai's team won. No one could get the ball to the goal with Tai playing sweeper. The coach was yelling. "THATS IT! THATTA BOY!KEEP PLAYING FOR THAT AND WE'LL WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP FOR SURE!"

* * *

Sora rushed home after practice to work at the flower shop. She knew her mom would really get on her case if she was late twice in a row. 'Were you with a boy Sora?' or, 'Playing soccer _again _Sora?' she especially hated the first one though. Her mother made it seem like a crime for her to ever date a boy. Maybe that was it, maybe boys were afraid of Sora's mom. Frankly, Sora wouldn't blame them. She was idly sitting around in the flower shop when Izzy walked in. 

"Hey Izzy, here's your bouquet." Izzy looked at her confused.

"How did you know what I would want?"  
"Izzy, you get Mimi the same bouquet every year. How could I not know what you want?" Izzy grinned sheepishly, paid, and left. Sora went back to skimming through the yearbook and looking at the boys. She had gone on a couple dates before, but never really had a boyfriend. And it wasn't like she really had a crush on any boy. Maybe she just shouldn't date. Cody didn't date. Like he said, Valentine's Day held a completely different meaning for him. Maybe, Sora should just find a different meaning. Then Sora glanced around the room to see all of the special roses ordered for valentine's day. And all of the boys who kept coming in to get something for their girlfriends. Or maybe Sora would just keep hoping a boy would come to her. And she turned the page.

1Day Left

Sora was walking to school with Kate today.

"Seriously, you are so lucky to have Matt, and you guys are perfect for each other. You both even have wolf like digimon!" said Sora. Kate smiled and nodded. She definitely loved Matt and Matt definitely loved her. Perfect. Now why couldn't Sora be perfect with someone? Kate had been discussing the plans for the evening. They were going to dinner at O'Malley's and then Kate was planning for a romantic walk in the park. "Just make sure you go home to sleep," Sora had said. Kate had kicked her and flushed red.

By the time they got to school they only had 3 minutes to get to class. Which was as usual, boring. Sora kept hoping, praying some guy would ask her out and say they had been to shy before, but no one did, Still Sora kept picturing it. Of course, sometimes her fantasies ran a little bit astray.

**_/fantasy/_**

_**The young man rode up on his white horse. His crown gleaming in the sunlight, his princely posture alone could've made him look royal. He got off the horse and went down on one knee.**_

_**"Sora Takenouchi, will you be my Valentine?" Sora looked him dead in the eye, sensing the glory of it all. In the Romance Woods. Surrounded by beauty of nature, soft light seeping through the trees. A molten color sky above them. **_

_**"Yes, of course," and she knew, as she kept staring into those beautiful eyes, leaning forward for a kiss, it was all she ever wanted.**_

_**/end fantasy/**_

More than one the teachers had to slam down on her desk to get her attention. She ate lunch quickly wishing to avoid any possible conversation about Valentine's day. She went to go read in the library. She was sitting in a chair when she heard someone sit down next to each other. It was Tai.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I ummm, I wanted to ask you if..." suddenly TK ran down the isle.

"Sora you gotta help me! Remember how I was supposed to make the Valentine's Day stickers for student council?"

"Mmm hmm? And?"

"Well I completely forgot and I totally need your help, please, I'll never get elected again if I don't do this!" it was TK's goal to get elected every year and one day make it to president. He really wanted to make the school a better place.

"Sure TK, Tai, do you mind?" Tai's smile kind of shifted and he glanced around, then back at her face,

"No, don't worry, go help Teeks." Sora ran off to help make, print, and cut out the stickers. Getting a Student Council Excuse Note, for the next period she missed.

"Whew, we're done. Thank you so much Sora!" Sora patted his shoulder.

"No problem TK."

"Hey Sora, I was also wondering if I could come and buy some flower for Kari...?"

"Sure,"

"But, I don't have any money. I... I spent it all on a necklace for Kari..." said TK sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I gave your brother a major discount, least I could do is give it to you too." TK gave her a big hug. Something he could never be ashamed of for how she had taken care of him in the Digital World.

"THANKS SORA! Your the best." Sora smiled.

The rest of the day went pretty easily. Sora didn't have soccer practice that day because it was Friday, so she went to the shop and waited for TK. He came by and picked out a great bouquet, knowing all of Kari's favorite flowers. Sora smiled. That was love. She went inside, she ate dinner, she fell asleep. All of it feeling a bit empty and sad.

Valentine's Day

_"That's right folks! And a happy Valentine's day to you! This is a request from Michael to Daisy, with love, "Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you..."_ Sora finally shut off the radio. Every single radio station was playing love songs. Couples were walking down the street. Sora had tried going to a burger bar for lunch but had to rush out before she threw up from the mush going on in there. I just wasn't natural. Where was her prince charming? Her Valentine? Her love? Maybe, her crest was becoming defective, because it sure didn't seem like there was a lot of love around her right now. She was just in the back room of the flower shop. It wasn't even a pretty looking back room. The walls were bare. There was a mop in one corner. A chair, a table. That was about it. She heard the bell tingle.

"Sora?" it was Tai,

"In the back." She heard Tai's footsteps as he came to the back of the shop. He was surprised to see Sora who was on the brink of tears. he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Sora I just want to ask," Sora wasn't listening, she was crying, "Oh... what's wrong?" Sora turned and faced him.

"What's wrong? I'm having the worst Valentine's Day ever! I don't have a date! No one has done anything even remotely romantic for me! And I look around and see all of the couples happy together and… and ..." Tai gave her a small smile.

"But Sora, that's what I've been wanting to ask you." Sora looked up and stopped crying.

"Huh?" Tai looked down blushing, embarrassed.

"I uhh ummm, wanted to ask you umm..." he stopped, and took her hand, "Sora Takenouchi, will you be my Valentine?" he asked. Sora looked him dead in the eye. She had been dreaming of her perfect boyfriend, her prince, when all along he had been right under her nose. There was no white horse, or beautiful woods, no sunset over the plains, there was just Tai. Tai... her prince.

"Yes, of course." and she knew, as she kept staring into those beautiful eyes, leaning forward for a kiss, it was all she ever wanted.

**Well, here it is, my valentine's day One Shot, its kind of long for me. I guess... but I like it. It took me 3 strait hours to write, two days before Valentine's day. I kind of thought of it because I don't have a date for Valentine's day either, but unlike Sora, I don't really mind :) and also unlike Sora, I don't have a great guy like Tai about to ask me. I hope you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
